


suppression

by Coralina_feildsman



Category: As You Like It - Shakespeare
Genre: Prequel, pov orlando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralina_feildsman/pseuds/Coralina_feildsman
Summary: so, I've been wanting to write this since my school did a production of as you like it. This is kind of a different version of the first part of the first scene in act one, so basically Orlando getting physically abused by his brother Oliver for talking back to him.I haven’t see anyone else do this so I just decided to do it.





	suppression

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so, this was written entirely at like 1:00 A.M., so not sure how great the grammer and all that is.  
> Also, I've found that pretty much nobody elso has written this prequel out, so I thought I would write it, Enjoy!!!!!

Everything had been stripped from him, his honor, his place in his family, everything. And Oliver was to blame for it, he took advantage of him from the moment they left their father’s funeral. 

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Orlando slumped over the broom he had been sweeping with just moments ago. 

“You can’t stop now, Orlando, you know how your brother gets” Adam said.

“At this point I don’t really care Adam, I just wish I had the courage to stand up to him” Orlando replied, sounding quite dejected. 

“Speaking of Oliver, here he comes”

Orlando’s head snapped up, he looked terrified. And even though he knew that he should continue with the task at hand, all he could do was stand there. 

“Slacking off again, are you?” Oliver said, he sounded incredibly patronizing as he stood in front of Orlando. 

“No, sir” was all he could say. Yet he still just stood there.

“Well, get back to work!” Oliver sounded angry this time.

Orlando gathered up all the courage he had and finally said something that even shocked him “fuck you”

“What?”

Orlando immediately regretted what he had said. His body froze in fear, his eyes filled with dread.

Oliver was scary calm, “don’t ever talk to me that way again” it was very clear that he was furious.

For some unknown reason, Orlando had a surge in confidence and before he fully knew what he was doing, he said “why?” 

That was a mistake, and as soon as he said it he knew it was. There was a beat and then his cheek was stinging and he had been knocked down to his knees, and Oliver's boot came in contact with his stomach and all the air was forced out of his lungs. As he sat there gasping for air, Oliver crouched next to his heaving form curled up on the floor and simply said “that’s why” and left him there to collect himself and continue working.


End file.
